Where's Flamberge?
by Mieu
Summary: Kratos can't seem to find Flamberge...Where could it have gone?


**Where's Flamberge?**

**Mieu: Yes, I haven't updated anything in forever, I changed my username, I made a beta profile, and my computer's dying again for the 6th time. Also, (shameless plugging) I've been working with the Sno Phoenix group (which you will see sometime in the near future) so go check it out! Anyways, to get rid of the writers' block I have for uh…both stories, I'm writing a one-shot that has been in my head for a good year or so. It has potential to become a two-shot with the second uh…shot (I guess that's what it's called?)…story thing being Where's Vorpal? Intro is looong. I think it's a third of the actual story…This is also practice for me to make the characters talk more, and monologue I guess. Tell me how I did, and if the characters are in character or not.**

* * *

'…_The Mana Cannon.'_

'_You wouldn't be able to trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone, right?'_

'_All right. We'll leave it to you then. Don't let us down.'_

* * *

The seven heroes and one anti-hero made their way to the Iselia Human Ranch on Rheairds, with Kratos flying on Sheena's Rheaird. Sheena traveled towards the Mana Cannon on an extra Rheaird that Yuan had provided. They hadn't gone far before they needed to land and make camp, albeit with a bit of trouble from Lloyd.

"Wait, what are you guys doing? We have to get to the ranch as fast as possible! Chocolat is in danger, and the worlds could be destroyed!" He yelled at the quickly descending Rheairds. A few of the Rheairds went back up, including Kratos.

"It will do us no good if we are all tired when we arrive at the ranch. Sheena's destination is further than ours, and therefore it will take a longer time for her to reach the Mana Cannon. It will not be operational until we change the mana flow, and we will have a hard enough time infiltrating the ranch anyways. You have all just fought two summon spirits at the same time, and faced the grotesque form of the giant tree. It would be wise if you rest for tonight and calm down. Lloyd, do you honestly think we can penetrate a human ranch not rested and at night? If I recall correctly, some of your companions are afraid of the dark." Kratos glanced at Colette flying a bit behind Lloyd. "It would be more reasonable if we landed and spent the night." Lloyd's stomach growled loud enough to be heard over the roar of the Rheaird engines. "And I believe it would be a good time to eat."

Lloyd had a dumbfounded look on his face while his mind processed the new information. He looked downcast as he silently descended, the others following. "Alright, but I still don't trust you."

"That is how it should be." Kratos nodded with a hint of sadness in his voice.

* * *

After a filling dinner of chicken curry and rice, and the arrival of Noishe, everyone was preparing to sleep, even Kratos. Regal had volunteered to be the night watch and would later switch places with Lloyd. Lloyd seemed to take notice of Kratos spreading out a sleeping mat and he trot over to the older man. "Hey, y'know I think this is the first time I've seen you actually prepare to sleep. You've always been the night watch or something like that." Kratos glanced at the boy while rolling out a blanket.

"I happened to fight Yuan while you were forming a pact with Luna and Aska. He was a formidable opponent and we were nearly evenly matched. I would like my rest after a battle like that. You should get your rest too." Kratos told Lloyd before lying down and looking up at the stars. Lloyd leaned back against Noishe, (who was sniffing at Kratos' hair) with his arms behind his head. It appeared he was either looking at the stars or in a deep slumber. After five minutes, there was a whisper. "Who won?" There was a quiet snort in response.

"I did."

* * *

Kratos slept better than he had ever in the past few months. He woke up feeling refreshed, rejuvenated, and…it was midmorning. He looked around camp, and crawled into a sitting position. Rubbing his eyes he looked around and saw Raine sitting next to a sleeping figure. Upon closer examination, it was Genis. No one else was in camp besides those three. Kratos could hear from a distance the sound of sparring. He stood up and stretched, catching Raine's attention. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Genis is sick. It must have been because he's wearing shorts, or he didn't have enough blankets. Lloyd wants him to get better by the time we enter the ranch. We're going to be staying here and I don't want to hear a word of complaint out of you." Raine scolded then gestured away from camp. "Everyone else is either sparring or gone."

_It is not bad to rest for one day I suppose. I will have to comply otherwise I would look like a hypocrite to Lloyd. _Kratos thought to himself as he tied his sword around his waist. _That's funny, Flamberge feels lighter today…and it's not as hot as it usually is. _He glanced down and saw that he had grabbed his regular mercenary sword. The mercenary-turned-seraph spun around a few times to make sure he had indeed grabbed the metal sword instead of Flamberge. He confirmed that the flame-like sword was nowhere in sight, so he walked back to Raine.

"Raine, have you seen Flamberge?" Raine looked up from Genis's prone body before glancing up at Kratos and then looking around camp. "It's not here? I wouldn't know then. I'm busy enough keeping track of Genis and Colette's things. Go ask around."

Kratos grumbled to himself, already knowing that he was going to have to ask everyone. He stretched like a cat before jogging and accelerating into a run off to where he heard the sparring sounds.

* * *

Kratos ran to a nearby clearing where he saw Regal sitting peacefully in a cross-legged position. Kratos patiently waited for Regal to rise before speaking.

"Regal, have you happened to see Flamberge recently? I cannot recall where I placed it."

"I recall seeing it this morning when I woke up for my early morning exercises. However when I returned everyone save for Genis and you was up. Half of the group was missing, no doubt gone sparring, or washing their clothes. I do believe Zelos was eyeing it earlier yesterday…the way he was looking at it made him seemed like he was going to play a prank on you, or to take your sword for the sake of making you angry."

"I see, then maybe I'll have a 'talk' with Zelos." Kratos said while cracking his knuckles. He smirked as he thought of different ways he could deal with Zelos. He never liked this particular Chosen and was glad that it would be Yuan that would have to deal with him if the world of Tethe'alla had begun to decline. For Yuan's sake he hoped that the cycle would be broken. "I thank you for your help. Now if you could assist me one more time…" he trailed off.

"Of course. I believe the Chosen is with Presea and Colette."

* * *

Kratos followed a trail made by three pairs of footprints when he heard the sound of rushing water. He looked up and saw a small stream with the Sylvaranti Chosen chatting quietly with the pink haired girl. Colette had been washing clothes while Presea would hang them on tree branches. (She was extremely skilled in tree climbing despite her size and occupation.) Kratos couldn't find the Tethe'allan chosen no matter which direction he looked. He was sure he saw three pairs of footprints, so where had the owner of the last pair gone? He quietly stepped out from behind the tree he had been standing behind, scaring Colette and causing the blouse she was washing to fall into the river.

"Chosen. I apologize for startling you, but I have a question. Have you either seen Flamberge or the Chosen?"

"But Mister Kratos, I'm right here." Colette responded with a confused expression on her face.

Kratos sighed before answering. "I mean the Tethe'allan Chosen, Zelos. Has either of you two seen him around? Or even better, have either of you seen Flamberge?" Presea shook her head.

"I cannot say I have seen your sword. Although, Zelos followed us out here for a bit before he spotted a large pink bunny with a red ribbon tied around its neck. He thought it was interesting for such a creature to be in these woods so he quickly pursued it. Plus I wanted to poke its paw pads… they looked so soft and springy. They were also blue…so they must have a different texture to them than normal paw pads…"

Colette bounced up and down and clapped her hands. "Yes, it was really cute! It was pink and fluffy, and--" She was cut off as the dirt near her feet gave way and she fell back first into the river. "Whoops! Well now these clothes are clean."

"Chosen, are you alright?" Kratos asked, blinking in surprise. After this long journey, she was still clumsy.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I think I saw Zelos chasing the pink bunny that way," she pointed to her left "He should be back soon…It's almost time for breakfast! Have you eaten yet?" Colette asked, unknowingly changing the subject.

"No I have not, I am more concerned about my sword than eating. If you'll excuse me, I need to hunt down a certain Tethe'allan chosen." Kratos nodded to the two of them.

* * *

"Where is that damn rodent? I swear anyone can ride on a rabbit that size…and why the hell was it pink, and why the hell does it have a red ribbon around it? Hmm, I wonder if it'll taste any good…" Zelos heard a rustle in the bushes nearby and saw a flash of pink. He quickly rushed at it and sat on the large rabbit's back. "Hey! I think I've tamed it…" he said as he reached down and pat the rabbit. It twitched its nose in response and seemed indifferent that there was a human on it's back. Proud at his 'accomplishment' he hooked a hand under the ribbon so as to not fall off. There was another rustle and Kratos appeared in front of the rabbit.

"…So there really was a large…pink rodent. Anyways, down to business." Kratos yanked his sword out of his sheath and held the point at Zelos.

"Whoa Old Bud! Where do you think you're pointing that thing? What the hell is this? Aren't we on the same side?" Zelos exclaimed, leaning back on the rabbit.

"It does not matter whose side your on as long I do not have my sword. Where have you put Flamberge?" Kratos demanded, keeping his sword pointed at the redhead.

"Ack! I have no idea what you're talking about, just put the sharp objects away!"

"I saw you looking at Flamberge like you were going to try and take it. Don't play dumb with me. Tell me where you have put it and you will keep all four limbs."

"I swear! I don't know where it is! I saw Bud walk off with it this morning! I was only looking at Flamberge because it looked really cool and I've never seen a sword like it! I wasn't going to take it, I promise!" Zelos said while squeezing the rabbit's side with his legs. It reared back and dumped him on his back before hopping back into the forest.

"Very well then. Tell me where Lloyd is." Kratos sheathed the sword and crossed his arms.

"He was out training somewhere last I checked." Zelos mumbled while rubbing his neck. With Kratos' angelic hearing he could pick up Zelos cursing him. "I like my neck damn it." Kratos smirked.

"Perhaps you should go back to camp. They will be preparing breakfast soon."

* * *

Kratos kept listening intently for the sound of whooshing air indicating that there was a sword being swung, but it wasn't the sound that caught his attention. It was the smell of cooking food and burning plants. At first he passed it off as the people back at camp making breakfast, but he realized that the smell wasn't coming from the campsite. It was coming from somewhere in this forest. He quickly followed what his nose was telling him and it led him to a place with many boulders, surrounded with slightly crisp plants.

Sitting between the boulders was Lloyd, Flamberge, and a bag of bread. Lloyd had made a makeshift stove out of the rocks and had a plate next to him, along with an open jar. Indignant, Kratos saw Lloyd bring down Flamberge from its side and listened to the sizzle as Flamberge touched the bread that Lloyd had positioned in front of him. He swiftly removed the blade, flipped the bread and brought it down again. Kratos watched with mild interest before barging in.

Lloyd had stolen Flamberge and was making toast with it.

The ex-mercenary clenched his fist, angry that his equipment was being used in such a way. "Lloyd!" The teen clad in red froze with the sword and bread in hand. He had been caught red handed. "What are you doing with Flamberge!" Lloyd tried to sneak the toasted bread behind his back but gave up when he saw the glare that Kratos was giving him. "I'm sorry. I wanted to make toast, but I didn't want to make Genis make it because he's sick and all, so I was going to make it myself…but then Professor Raine decided to kick us all out of camp so we wouldn't get Genis's cold and told us to come back for breakfast later, and, and, and…" He sighed before returning Flamberge into its sheath. "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but you slept like a rock." Lloyd grinned. "Besides, that was the first time I've seen you actually sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you. I got some training in with it! I was trying to use one sword since you said two swords was harder to learn, but it didn't go so well…"

Kratos sighed. How could he be mad at his son in this situation? It was quite comical actually…

"Fine. I forgive you. But don't ever do it again. And I will get my revenge on you one day Lloyd…You may not know how, or when, but I will have my revenge." The look Kratos gave him had Lloyd scared to death.

"Ha, now that you've told me I'll be on my guard and I'll know when you try to get me." Lloyd made a face at Kratos. It was something akin to pulling down one eyelid and sticking his tongue out.

"Lloyd when I was your age I was quite the prankster. You won't be able to see it coming." Kratos said deviously, with an evil smile.

"W-wait, you don't have to do that, I apologized and everything! Okay maybe I won't see it coming but please don't hurt me! Stop smiling like that, it's scaring the crap out of me!"

Kratos' eyes shifted to something a little more soft in appearance, but he still kept smiling at the stuttering teen.

* * *

**Mieu: I think I still have writers block. T.T It's funny, I write fanfics when I'm suppose to be writing English essays…* shifty eyes * Shhh. That's a secret. (Please don't ask about the pink rabbit thing. I was typing this while IMing some friends, and well, it got crazy. ^^") And yesh…I have the ****Where's Vorpal?**** idea all planned out in my head…I'll probably write it, but for now: ****Where's Flamberge?**** Complete.**

**Please review and tell me if you found mistakes or something! Flames welcome if you want...**


End file.
